1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sliding truck beds and more particularly pertains to a new slidable and removable truck bed multi-compartment system for facilitating the loading, unloading and transporting of cargo within a truck bed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of sliding truck beds is known in the prior art. More specifically, sliding truck beds heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art sliding truck beds include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,190,337; 5,303,858; U.S. Pat. Des. No. 305,878; U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,635,992; 5,088,636; and 4,522,326.
In these respects, the slidable and removable truck bed multi-compartment system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of facilitating the loading, unloading and transporting of cargo within a truck bed.